1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to methods and device for carrying fishing equipment and accessories and for dispensing tippet or leader from a tackle container. More specifically, the methods and device described herein relate to carrying fishing equipment and accessories in a portable and wearable container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishermen typically carry, on their person, an assortment of various fishing flies, lures, leader, tippet, sinkers, and other fishing related accessories. Often these items are clipped to, carried on, placed inside a fisherman's vest or belt. For example spools of tippet have been designed to be clipped to a fisherman's vest, to allow the fisherman convenient access while fishing in or near a river or body of water.
As noted, while fishing, it is common for a fisherman to frequently change or replace the fishing fly, lure, leader, sinker, or other accessory on his fishing line. Manipulation and/or attachment of the fishing fly and/or tackle generally requires the fisherman to perform complex dexterous tasks which can require close inspection of the work piece while performing such a task. As such, a system which can allow for the fisherman to tie fishing line about various accessories in a convenient manner, while not requiring the fisherman to return to shore or carry a large, or otherwise burdensome, tackle box would provide many advantages to the fisherman. For example, fly-fishermen generally carry several spools of leader “tippet” materials in different line diameters depending on the size of fish they are fishing for. Having to carry several spools creates undesirable issues. For example, if the spools are all located in a pocket, the angler has to search for the size he/she wants and may search for the right spool through various pockets which can require numerous attempts before locating the correct size. Other challenges also arise from currently employed tippet control systems, for example, elastic bands are often placed on or around the tippet spools, these elastic bands are used to keep the material from unspooling when not in use, however these elastic bands also often obscure the end of the tippet material which causes difficulty in locating the end when the fisherman desires to unspool a length of tippet. As such, finding the end requires removal of the band and searching for the end which is usually concealed among the remaining coils of material.
Applicant, therefore, has recognized that a need exists for a box or container which provides for easy and convenient access to various fishing supplies and accessories while the fisherman is fishing. The present application seeks to address and overcome many of these concerns.